


Four Flush

by VivQuilty



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Cyborg Sex, Deus Sex Machina, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hello Patriarchal Dystopia, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Scientists Made Them Do It, Serial Monogamy, Size Kink, Xeno, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivQuilty/pseuds/VivQuilty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsus and the Elements participate in a team-building exercise. A long, hard team-building exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2001. High-five, self.

She was so quiet and still that the energy-conservation sensors decided the room was empty, and the primary lights flickered off. Kelvena did not mind. The darkness would probably be more appropriate, considering the circumstances.

She smiled at the thought: "considering the circumstances." Somehow, she did not think her instructors at Jugend, ruthless combat veterans and skilled strategists that they were, had ever thought to prepare her for these exact circumstances. She could hardly fault them for the oversight.

She touched the lacy white strap that hung from her left shoulder. She had found the negligee lurking at the bottom of her laundry tube, and she did not think it was quite military issue. She had known that this was coming for some weeks, ever since a cadre of elderly scientists had called her into a beige meeting room and shown her charts and expounded at length about "pleasure principles" and "reptilian identification". The negligee, however, added another twist to the affair. Apparently, they did not just want her cooperation, they wanted her enjoyment. 

Her opinion had not been solicited, but she thought their attentions slightly wasted. She was a good soldier, and she would perform any task to the utmost best of her ability. Why should this task be any different? It was just an assignment, just like any other. She closed her eyes in unruffled resignation.

When the entrance buzzed at precisely 2100, she said, "Enter," to the voice-recognition unit. The door slid open with a subtle whisper.

"Kelvena."

"Sir," she said, opening her eyes and rising. With movement detected, the bright ceiling lights were abruptly activated, and Kelvena found herself stripped of the comforting blue shadows.

Ramsus looked, as always, as if he had just stepped out of some austerely fashionable advertising campaign. Nary a blond hair was out of place, his eyes gleamed gold, and his mouth was as pale and as cruel as ever.

He smiled at her, and the door slid shut behind him. "So I suppose you've heard the assignment?"

"Yes, sir. Through sexual contact, our psychological connection will strengthen."

Again a humorless smile. "Yes, that's the gist. They think that our empathy patterns are too low. They think that intimacy will engender trust. Something that they seem to find...lacking in the performance of the Elements."

His unspoken meaning lingered in the air, and Kelvena felt a quiet, momentary regret. She had rather liked Elly, who had been a responsible roommate at Jugend and a good colleague on the field. While she had accepted Seraphita in her place without question, she knew that Elly's breakdown had disturbed the higher-ups. She had heard whispers for a while that the Elements as a team might be disbanded. Now, instead, they had come up with a new alternative.

Ramsus looked at her, and in his eyes, she recognized a quality of detached acceptance, and she thought, _It's just an assignment to him as well._ That thought was oddly pleasing. It was good to know that they were going into this with the same level of expectation.

He reached up to the top button of his great coat, and Kelvena shut her eyes with imperturbable calm. She was a soldier, and she would follow her orders like one. She listened to the sound of Ramsus disrobing: soft sounds of cloth shifting against itself, like the sound of an undulating snake. Then the sounds stopped.

She felt him come up behind her and the slim straps of her negligee slipped off her shoulder; she felt the silky fabric pool around her ankles. She opened her eyes as Ramsus reached around her to cup her breasts. His hands, she noticed, were very large; against her hardening nipples, they felt very warm. His fingers tightened against her breasts, and Kelven felt a gentle ache begin in her lower abdomen. 

He kissed the back of her neck, and then again, for a little longer this time. On the third kiss, his tongue was a warm pressure against her skin. The pressure on her breasts increased. 

She felt the brush of his hair against her left ear, and then he bit her left shoulder. Kelvena -- silent Kelvena, passive Kelvena -- heard herself moan. She realized that she was clutching at his hands, pressing his palms even harder against her aching breasts. As she arched her back, she had the fleeting thought that maybe it was possible to perform her task and enjoy it too. 

And then, as he bent her over the desk, reason sank and passion rose.

******

Tolone methodically moved up and down Ramsus' erect penis, her wet mouth running along his hard member. She had been momentarily concerned that her saliva dispensers had been over-compensating. She had considered lessening the discharge, but judging from Ramsus' erratic breathing patterns, he had not noticed anything amiss. The motors activating her mouth were not particularly fine/subtle, but the intricate articulation of her tongue more than made up for this handicap. The increase in the diameter, length, and firmness of his genitalia seemed to confirm the efficiency of her technique.

Her sense of taste had been largely lost during her mechanical conversion, but her qualitative sensors informed her that small amounts of a wet, sugar-based substance had been detected along the back of her mouth. This coincided with a loud groan from above, and the warm organ within her mouth suddenly jerked and spurted a thick jet of semen.

Tolone thoughtfully swallowed the viscid liquid and felt her internal digestive mechanics filter through the seminal plasma, retaining the fructose and more essential vitamins while discarding the spermatozoa. She felt the quick flitter of automated maintenance 'noids across her mouth, and then her internal automatons shut off, waiting for conscious commands.

She was not sure if she should stand up or remain kneeling in case Ramsus wanted future applications of pleasure principles. The helpful scientists had uploaded a great deal of information into her databanks about the manipulation of genetic reproductive urges. She was moderately eager to try out several suggested activities, even if she had not understood the purpose or value of the majority.

Ramsus slowly straightened from his slumped posture on the edge of the bed. He was still panting slightly. Tolone watched him carefully, and her decision-evaluation centers are just decided that another oral excitement exercise was indeed in order when he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down against the floor.

Alarm sensors sent a flood of commands through her body that Tolone only overrode with some difficulty. Once she was back in control of the system, she discovered that Ramsus was on top of her, pushing apart her legs. She bemusedly obliged, and Ramsus came up on his knees with one hand around his penis and another (as several anxious security 'noids informed her) guiding it into the external orifice of her artificial genital canal. It was a tight fit, but her original designers had developed her with sufficient flexibility in mind, and she suppressed the 'noids from rejecting the alien presence.

Ramsus withdrew his organ and then entered her again with increased force. When he withdrew again, Tolone could see his erect penis glistening with her internal lubrication, and then it disappeared from view again as he pushed it into her with even more emphasis.

While he repeated this activity, Tolone lay on her back against the thick carpet and watched his face. He was looking down at her, but his eyes were unfocused and distant, and his mouth was slackly open. He had significant similarities with the blank-eyed robots she habitually saw at the lab when she went for her tune-ups. Her analytical centers found a discontinuity between this apparent mode of behavior and Ramsus' usual sharp, intellectual control. Did this reptilian lust mask his intrinsically logical core, or was his public mode merely a facade for his core chthonian urges?

Her causality plugs reminded her of the procedures she needed to enact, as derived from the informative data collected this morning. She found much of it puzzling. The logic centers whirred away for a moment, but could not come to an acceptable explanation. Tolone rolled her eyes and decided to fufil the meaningless auditory role that all the texts insisted upon.

"Fuck! Oh, yes. You have an abnormally large penis, and it triggers genetic reproductive urges in my brain to increase vaginal lubrication! Yes, that is it. I want you in a negative way. Again! Stronger. Do not stop. Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Oh, yes."

She repeated the litany as long as necessary.

******

oh

oh god

you're so big

they told me it would be big, but I didn't think it would be this big. 

can I touch it? 

oh wow. it's so hard. it's so warm, and it's so hard. did I make you this hard?

does this feel good? 

yeah? they showed us some videos, so we would know what to do. can I...can I lick it? 

mmm.

mmmph.

I don't know how you're going to fit inside me. you're really big. 

me? no, never. I mean.

well, okay, one of the lab techs kissed me once. 

and then he sucked my nipples. he called me his little bunny.

and then he licked my...what do you call it? that little button between my legs? 

yeah, this thing. right here. 

really? that's a weird word. I just call it my button. sometimes I play with it. 

sometimes I play with it and think about you. sometimes I get really wet. 

yeah...yeah, I just rub it a little, like that...yeah.

uh. 

ungh. 

ohhhhh yes. 

wait...don't stop...uh.

what are you...oh.

oh god.

oh god you are so big.

oh god yes put it right there.

ungh.

yes.

yes more yes harder. 

oh god oh god oh god I want you inside me all the way inside me yes harder harder HARDER . 

ohhhhhh god. 

yes yes yes Yes Yes YES YES YES YES

KAHRAN

oh

oh god

that was 

ugh

god 

can we do it again?

******

Dominia was on her side, quietly watching Ramsus pull on his pants. There was a faint, white scar running along his left shoulder, rippling over his powerful muscles as he zipped up his pants, and Dominia felt the sudden and nearly uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch the scar, to put her hand along its painful trail. She did not reach out. It would have been a violation, an unwanted intrusion. Despite what they had just done, together.

She silently cupped her left breast and traced along her nipple's edge. He had kissed her, right here, and taken it in his mouth and sucked it, and Dominia had wrapped her arms around his blond head and her long legs around his body, and she had told him that she loved him.

And he hadn't...he hadn't...

He buttoned up his great coat in silence, gold eyes focused down his aquiline nose as his white fingers worked up his chest. He finished at the top bottom, and straightened his coat unconsciously, and then gave Dominia a cool, distant look. Something within her shuddered at the clinical disinterest of that glance. For once in her life, she was naked and vulnerable and open, but he was still...still...

"I'll see you in the morning, Dominia. The troops will go through their standard exercise at 0700, on the Lower East deck." And then he turned, and walked to the entrance and pressed the door panel and strode out into the main hall. The door closed behind him with a whisper.

Dominia rolled over and checked the digital clock embedded in the night table beside her. It read 0425. She pressed her face against her pillow and began to cry, at first quietly and then with racking, painful sobs.  



End file.
